1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present invention relates to cable management devices for network equipment racks. In particular, the invention relates to an angled patch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A patch panel is useful as a support panel for mounting reconfigurable ports for patching components in a network rack. It is desirable to orient the connectors mounted to the patch panel so that the cables extending therefrom extend somewhat toward the left or right side when exiting connectors supported by the patch panel and do not require a 90 degree bend as with a flat patch panel. Angled patch panels such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,541 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,909 are helpful in this regard, although leave room for improvements.